


Again (with Outsider's blessing)

by Sashaya



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Campbell Mission, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone knows Corvo is the Assassin, Freeform, M/M, Romance, but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darion runs. He can barely breathe but he can’t stop</p>
<p>Windham has to be alive. He has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again (with Outsider's blessing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
>  
> 
> Great thanks to my dearest Nehelena, for beta-ing this thing.

Darion runs. He runs and he doesn’t even care that probably every soldier has him on their radar. They’ve been trigger-happy before the Empress’ death, now they can do whatever they want. Darion knows he’s in danger but it’s not important right now.

That _betrayer_ Attano was at Campbell’s office, he was wrecking havoc and slaying Overseers left and right.

Darion can barely breathe but he can’t stop, won’t stop.

Windham. Windham has to be alive. _He has to_. 

 

There’s a dark alleyway on his right and a hand emerges from darkness and grabs him. Darion doesn’t try to scream, yell for help. He lets the attacker take his weight, goes boneless and reaches for knife by his belt. The attacker stumbles under his sudden weight and Darion takes his chance. He spins and slashes through air.

There’s no one there.

“I don’t want to kill you but I won’t hesitate” says a voice from behind him. It hoarse, rough, like it hasn’t been really used in a long time. 

Darion knows who it is.

“Don’t tell me the Royal Killer has a conscience” Darion sneers but doesn’t move. There’s a bolt digging into his neck. 

“I was asked to help you but I don’t have to do anything” Attano says. There’s nothing but coldness in his voice and Darion won’t say this out loud but he’s scared. “Windham”

“What?” Darion freezes, when Attano says this name. “I’m going to kill you if…!”

“Silence” the bolt digs deeper and Darion feels blood sliding down his neck. He doesn’t care. “I can show you where I stashed him”

“Is he alive?” Darion asks. He’s afraid of the answer. He still wants to know. 

Attano lets him go and when Darion spins to look at him, the assassin is watching him intensely. Darion doesn’t back down and stares right back at him. 

“Follow me”

Attano runs ahead and in any other circumstances, Darion would marvel at how quietly he moves. But right now, he just wants to keep up with Attano and he prays to the Outsider for his lover to be alive. 

_Please spare him this last time._

 

The Assassin leads him through the whole city and whenever they’re found, Attano doesn’t waste time and quickly eliminates the danger. Darion can barely feel his legs anymore, his lungs are on fire but he doesn’t want to lose Attano. 

Windham is waiting.

Darion is slower and slower, no matter how much he wants his muscles to work, they won’t cooperate with him anymore. He hears Attano’s heavy sigh before he’s grabbed around the waist and they’re moving through the city in the blink of the eye. 

They’re no running anymore. If Darion was a different man, he’d accuse Attano of witchcraft. But he knows the truth and relaxes despite himself.

_The Outsider blessed him. We’re safe._

They stop near the river, far far away from the chaos Attano created. The assassin lets go of him and points towards the sewer. Darion follows his finger and sees a figure dressed in a characteristic gray-blue uniform.

Darion runs and falls on his knees before the man. The Overseer’s mask lies half in the water and there’s blood on the uniform. Darion touches him softly with trembling hands.

“Windham?” 

“He did it” Windham smiles at him and Darion kisses him gently. “He brought you to me”

“You’re an idiot” Darion tells him. “A complete idiot and I’m stealing you from here. The decision is final”

Windham laughs, it sounds painful but he doesn’t look like he’s about to die. That’s good. 

So, so good.

“Then please steal me, my love” Windham says and leans in for a kiss. “I think I’m sick of the royal court”

Darion laughs and thanks the Outsider. 

It’s going to be fine.


End file.
